Conflicting Desires
by Moody Writer
Summary: It's Edward's & Bella's wedding day, and Emmett visits Edward in his bedroom to talk him out of this wedding. It gets kind of emotional. Edward/Emmett slash. One-shot. There's a sequel to this, make sure to check it out!


**Title:** _Conflicting Desires._

**Author:** _Moody Writer._

**Summary:** _It's Edward's & Bella's wedding day, and Emmett visits Edward in his bedroom to talk him out of this wedding. It gets kind of emotional. Edward/Emmett slash. One-shot._

**Warnings: **_Slash. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except for the plot. No profit is being made out of this story. I just wrote it for fun and that's all._

**A/N: **_So this is my first attempt at Twilight Saga fandom. I honestly never thought of this pairing before. Not until I read this one sentence in Eclipse, page 283, that said, "Edward rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored his favorite brother." This one line caught my attention, so I thought why not write a story about them? I knocked myself out. :) By the way, this story is not beta-ed so all the errors are mine. Feel free to point out any slightest mistake, whatever it was. Constructive critisim's always appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

Edward leaned his right shoulder against a wall in his bedroom, hands hid in his pockets, facing the huge glass that enabled his golden eyes to absorb the beautiful landscape that laid before him. A soft, lovely music echoed in the background, adding relaxation to the atmosphere. Being dressed up in black suit and standing as still and emotionless as a statue made him look like a doll used in shops to show the brand new clothes, except that he was exceptionally and remarkably beautiful. His mind was roaming somewhere else in the distance as he continued to stare outside the window.

"Come in," Edward said out of blue, not taking his eyes off of the view.

"You could have at least pretended that you didn't know I was coming. Give me a human experience to knock your door for once." Emmett, as humorous as always, entered his brother's bedroom. He was dressed in black suit too, which all but made his broad shoulders too evident and eye-catching.

"You could still walk in without knocking because the door is open," Edward said in a deep voice, not matching the humorous tone of his brother.

"Yeah. You always keep your door open." Emmett ruffled the back of his hair lightly.

Both remained quiet for a moment while the soft music was filling in the silence that surrounded the two. Neither is looking at the other.

"Don't," Edward muttered seconds later, closing his eyes. Clearly answering Emmett's thought.

Emmett looked up at Edward, his face is pained. "Edward, please…"

Edward cut him off with a slight shake of his head. "No, Emmett. Please, don't do this. Not now, not today."

"I'm begging _you_ not to do this to me, Edward." Emmett took a couple of steps forward. "There's still time. You can call it off."

Edward flashed his angry glare at him, his golden eyes sparkling fiercely. "I don't want to call it off. I lover her, she's my life," he said in a deadly low tone.

Another couple of steps forward and Emmett was standing right beside Edward. He then held Edward's arm and pulled him around to face him. He was about to open his mouth and say something when Edward slipped his finger over Emmett's lips, stopping the words from pouring out. "Don't say it."

Emmett scrutinized the golden eyes deeply before circling his hand around Edward's, pulling it away and holding it against his broad chest. "I love you, too. And _you_ are my life." He let his cold fingers ghost over Edward's cheek, caressing it, feeling it.

Edward swallowed hard, his breath uneven by the contact. He closed his eyes once again for another moment, allowing his mind to dive in deeply in his subconscious, some place where this touch was all too familiar and all too heavenly irresistible.

Emmett titled his head, his eyes turning dreamy. He was mesmerized by the image of Edward floating in his special, inner world that Emmett wished he could break in and join. He kept rubbing Edward's cheekbone in circles slowly with his thumb and then leaned forward until their lips touched and stopped right there.

They could feel each other's hot breath against their lips. Emmett waited a little; breathing in Edward's drug-like scent, then crushed their lips together, kissing deeply and passionately. Their lips moved together in harmony, licking and tasting. Emmett pushed Edward backwards until Edward hit the wall behind him and resumed kissing Edward enthusiastically. In the heat of the moment, Edward suddenly broke off the kiss. They locked eyes, both panting heavily.

"Emmett, please," Edward pleaded softly. "For the sake of our memory together, let it go. I don't want to ruin what we had and what we still have."

"Now it's just a memory?" Emmett's voice was full of anguish. "I guess then it's already ruined." He let go of Edward and stepped away from him.

"Emmett, don't do this. I love you, always have and always will. What we had was special, but it can't go on. Bella is the one for me. I can't live without her, and today I'm going to marry her."

Emmet shook his head at the painful reminder.

"Then you already know what I've decided to do, right?" Emmett looked at Edward, who nodded his head.

"I know. Please, don't go. Stay." Edward reached his hand out to touch Emmett's arm, but Emmett jerked away.

"Don't. You can't possibly ask me to stay when you are going to marry Bella. Does this look fair to you? What about my feelings, Edward?" Emmett hissed, his temper growing short.

"I'm sorry." Tears began to find their way into Edwards golden eyes.

"See you downstairs." With that Emmett stormed out of the bedroom.

Edward continued to stare at the spot where Emmett had occupied a few seconds earlier. He pulled a small, blue box from his pocket and flipped it open. It was the promising ring, the ring he was going to slide it on the finger of his lover. And that was Bella's. Yes, Bella was his lover.

Edward returned the box into his pocket, took a deep breath and headed downstairs with determined steps.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**_: So, what do you think? _


End file.
